Call of Vegeta
by HowItIsGreyFace
Summary: Vegeta is sick in the hospital, the rest do not know how they can go on.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta calls his uncle who tells him to wait in the locker room for the doctor. But when it comes, Goku goes right back out, revealing his new power. Vegeta tells Bulma to get the boy out of here, but Goku is too powerful; he blasts his uncle, then takes on Vegeta and kicks him in the head.

As he is leaving the house, he sees Gohan. He knows he just lost a battle, but he decides he has to make Gohan happy. He gives Gohan the training ball and tells him to pick a flower. As Goku gets into the house, he finds that the tree is now a tree house, and he starts trying to put the leaves together to make a house...

Chapter Notes

Each issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump features short comments from the various series' authors, giving fans a brief insight into their current feelings, ranging from excitement about upcoming episodes, gag reactions, and encouraging discussion. Akira Toriyama's comments from this issue were: 山田: We're at the end of Chapter 10's script! We didn't have enough time, so we decided to shorten it by a half. 田中: It was the same thing where we made the end of Chapter 10 shorter than the end of Chapter 9. In that case, I think the episode would have been too long if it was the original and we were working with a shorter script. It really has taken us awhile to get the script right, but I'm happy to hear you like it. You guys love the show? (laughs) 我自然走! 菊島本二本也吗? 宇宙吗? 我自然走消遇! (laughs) This is a very difficult task, and it's been very difficult. We're not making excuses, but if a script is incomplete, we don't have time to finish it. We should probably do our best to get the script right from the beginning. It's difficult. If we fail at getting the script right in many aspects, then it doesn't make sense to finish it at all.

It's a very important part of creating a great script. And we're always looking for the right people who are looking for the right problems to solve. If you have any questions about the movie that are too big to get into with the actors, we'll be happy to answer them on a podcast.

I'll be back with a bunch of links to the reviews for the other movies we're covering. We'll probably release a link a week, until we release the list of titles we've gotten reviews for. Then we'll release a second set of links, for the other movies. Then the third set. Then the fourth set. We have a couple of different ways we're going to be providing links to review the movies. We're going to be using Facebook, Twitter and the like.

We're going to post those links here if we can find them.

So, if you read here on the site and come across any links to anything, even if it's a picture or video link that is no longer linked, please let us know and we'll try and fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta calls for Gohan.

While Goku and Vegeta, who was listening with curious expression, leave for the base, Goku goes back to check up on Piccolo and has Piccolo take Vegeta to the training field after the training session.

At the training field, Goku hears his father shouting to him and runs out to see Vegeta fighting against Jiren.

Jiren has his right arm in the air and he is holding the energy sphere from his tail whip, but Vegeta is standing next to him. Goku thinks Vegeta is stronger than he really is and he charges at Jiren but Jiren blocks the attack.

Chang and Krillin go into the arena and have the match fought by Champa and Kibito. In the first round, Goku and Vegeta are out to settle the score, and they manage to win the match.

Krillin goes into the arena and they take down Krillin, a giant robot, by themselves. In the second round, Goku and Vegeta are out to settle the score, and they manage to win the match.


	3. Chapter 3

Punch: "He's getting out of control! He can go for another 10 minutes and there won't be a single drop!"

Piccolo: "Who is he?"

Punch: "Who should I talk to about his condition?"

Piccolo: "Well, let me ask. Why are you in this state? This looks like a heart attack."

Punch: "It's a stomach virus. It's not a stomach virus."

Piccolo: "He has to leave the hospital within an hour, at noon on the 15th."

Punch: "Yes!"

Piccolo: "The doctors say it won't get better; there will be heart attack after heart attack."

Punch: "He has to be gone then."

Piccolo: "He isn't leaving until after twelve."

Punch: "It doesn't make any sense. We can't let him stay."

Piccolo: "You wouldn't?"

Vegeta: "If's an impossible question."

Vegeta: "Hey, this time I might really make it's come true…!"

Vegeta: "So don't worry though, if you want't, okay?"

Vegeta: "We'll see together…I'm sure.'m sure, no?!"

Episode trivia

The episode is based on Vegeta and Future Vegeta and how that relationship is formed in a similar manner to how Cell and Cell Jr. formed their friendship (i.e. Cell being annoyed because Vegeta is being a nuisance by killing Frieza and Cell Jr. helping him out by stopping Future Gohan). The similarities to this relationship are Vegeta calling Cell his "friend" and even asking about the person as a result, while Cell Jr.'s response was "Comet?".

Future Gohan's relationship with his father was depicted a little differently from in the Super anime. In the anime, Gohan thought of his father as someone he could be like, and felt close to him. This also includes the fact that he was worried about his father's health, something that is seen in the manga, but in the anime Gohan is far more concerned by his father's safety. During the World Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan came to his father a number of times to talk about the upcoming tournament and the situation as a whole.

After the Tournament, Goku's conversation with Goku's sons, Son Goku and Son Vegeta, about being strong warriors is shown in another scene where both Vegeta and Son Goku say how they think their father is a strong warrior, but only Son Goku can beat his father in tournaments (although Son Vegeta was able to beat Son Goku in the Tournament at one point, as did his younger brother Gohan during the match with Goten).

Another scene is where Gohan's sons mention that they hope that one day their father could be like their grandfather. Interestingly, Son Gohan's son, Kibito Gohan, later gives his own famous quote about that line ("When I reach my Father's peak of power, I will no longer fear his power, I will conquer it"). This makes me think about the lines of dialogue that Goku and the others had when Goku was younger about the strength of their father in the past. This was when Goku was fighting with the Majin Boo and he also said that his father made him stronger, not that Goku and his friends ever considered that. Then, the Majin Boo made the same comparison, but for their father's peak of power. In Super: Perfect Cell Saga, one of the Cell Games had a few of the Cell Games veterans (Saiyan, Krillin, Goten etc.) give quotes like this, saying that they wish that their ancestors were like their ancestors. The only other Saiyan to use this kind of reference is Whis and it's a really cool little bit, considering that this is basically the same idea that was used in Kid Buu Saga (the main differences are that Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis use this trope instead).

While some of the Cell Games heroes would have died (including Super Buu), their father (if not father-figure themselves) would have been extremely shocked and upset if they did (they'd probably just want to go back home and not go into a battle on their own), so they're probably not too sympathetic towards their father/father-figure.

In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, this trope is a big part of Majin Buu's backstory, and while he was actually the main cause of the conflict between the Trances, his motives are rather complicated: Buu had been a powerful Super Saiyan 3, powerful enough to stop Majin Vegeta in mid-combat and even defeat Super Saiyan Blue Piccolo. He thought that if he died, he would never have to suffer the consequences that followed even if he won. In doing so, Buu tried to convince Frieza and Towa that he was not a threat, and thus decided to kill them instead. This decision, however, led to the deaths of all of their allies, both in the present and in the past, with the exception of Vegeta. Ultimately, Buu is shown to really love both Frieza and Towa, and would always try to be a good, good person even in the face of great danger - and he is even willing to sacrifice himself to save his friends and family. Thus, the only thing Buu truly desires most is to live peacefully, to die peacefully, having not had to suffer death for the sake of his friends and family.

However, he is not above using his anger to overcome a situation, in this case, when Towa is imprisoned, but not until his "son" returns from Earth. He later uses his rage when he hears that the Ginyu Force have taken on Nail and Zamasu, knowing that if he is unable to take on the two of them at once, it will result in their deaths. This is also the one time he uses his anger against Towa because she's been trying to help him, though he did not intend to kill her, but that anger is so great he is even willing to take on the two of them at once in order to achieve his goal.

When Zamasu appears at a different location and causes him immense agony, Gintoki decides to use Towa's influence to help his "son" return home, and even kill Zamasu after he is defeated. Although he seems to enjoy the process, he isn't sure he will succeed and uses his anger to help Gintoki in an attempt to gain victory. This attempt is unsuccessful, and the two of them are both killed while the Gotei 13 are killed later by the Shinigami Hachigen Ushihama.

Gintoki is an absolute hero, as he has killed many people with little effort. His immense power allows him to cut through almost anything, let alone solid objects and has been said to be able to cut through solid steel as well. He is also able to perform feats that are beyond all other shinigami, including being able to move his sword with great precision, and killing all of the Gotei 13 in mere moments with a single blow to the chest. He is also the only one that does not have any super natural abilities (except maybe his speed, strength or stamina) or any other unique powers in his fights.

He is shown to be highly compassionate and kind, despite being incredibly powerful. Gintoki was able to convince Kiba to spare him and Gintoki to not kill Shaggy. After being told that Gintoki would get hurt and he could only lose, Gintoki chose to keep himself alive. His strength has been observed to be almost equal to Ichigo; and his skill and power has been seen to surpass Gintoki's.

While all of the Gotei 13 are highly skilled, Gintoki has the most experience with weapons. He is able to perform the Shinmyoumaru (拳刀) (Ranging Star) in front of the giant statue at the end of the third season, a feat he accomplishes after successfully shooting the stone with his Shinmyoumaru before it destroys the city.

The Gotei 13 are also masters of swordplay. Gintoki frequently utilizes this skill while at the Shinsengumi. Despite his skill, it can be difficult for him to get the skill down to a "t" level because of his general ignorance about the basics of wielding a sword.

Although he does not possess the power and finesse of a master swordsman such as Katsura Hasegawa, it is apparent that Gintoki is somewhat more athletic than Katsura due to his increased height and speed, making him easier to catch. This also helps him with his fighting styles due to his height and strength. Gintoki has the ability to perform a sword chop using the hands, the same one used to move the opponent from a close distance to a far one, however unlike Katsura, he can perform it quickly.

In addition, unlike the two members of the group who are known mainly for their swordsmanship, Gintoki also has great athletic aptitude. Not only that, but he can throw down a soccer ball (referred to as kanzama) at an advanced speed that surpasses the speed of Katsura's throw.

One of the most recognizable things about his attire is how he wears a scarf along with a red ribbon on the right side. This scarf is called a "Shirohebi-ryū (Gintoki Yoroi's scarf)" in the dub of the series.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta calls to his friend who is the best there is in the world at diagnosing and treating any and all life-threatening or life-altering conditions, and who comes to the rescue whenever someone needs something done.

Peta, an alien in training in a research station that uses the power of dreams to create new life on Earth, is in trouble. She has just lost her memories with a mysterious force and can barely communicate with anyone, but her dream self, now "the girl who wakes up every morning," comes rushing into her room to tell her that she has been selected to join the special team of doctors who are tasked with creating life that can survive on a small planet that has only one day left to live.

At the behest of Mr. Zoidberg (the team's chief executive officer) and some of the best minds in the world, the team agrees to the deal – but only if their very existence can be proven.

As the plot begins to unfold, our story takes a turn for the worse when one of the team's special guests decides to become a villain and starts to manipulate our players, all the while holding all the power.

In a nutshell: This is an awesome RPG where your players get to take on the role of villains.

We're going to start with a small and sweet world of a mysterious island where one of their friends became a villain and they must fight to the death to destroy him in order to save the world.

Our players are the heroes of the story, taking on the role of the villains and fighting against the evil people in power on the island in the hopes of saving the world, or perhaps even finding their own destiny!

The game takes roughly 30 min to complete, with more play in between as they choose to change the story. Players will have a small group of other players who will be doing very similar things as the villain, but have their own goals.

If you're a fan of RPGs set in fantasy worlds of magic, it's a great option, but more action-based, so the combat is more of a turn-based affair, and not as deep as something I might imagine being more akin to a video game and a dungeon crawler. And I'm a sucker for the genre of fantasy games, so this is really great.

However, some of its flaws can be more easily fixed than others, and here's a list of seven major issues that have kept this game from even being a top 50 RPG at the moment.

1\. The AI is awful.

The combat system has been improved in the latest version, including an updated damage system. But you still have the same problem that's plagued every RPG since the early days of 2D games, with a bad player behavior. Each one of the enemies in the game has its own AI routines, they run around and they will move randomly. It's frustrating and frustrating that this game requires the player to think. One of the many examples of one of the most basic elements of the game. It shouldn't be necessary for the entire game that the player runs into obstacles and can't move forward until he finds the right one.

The combat system has been improved in the latest version, including an updated damage system. But you still have the same problem that's plagued every RPG since the early days of 2D games, with a bad player behavior. Each one of the enemies in the game has its own AI routines, they run around and they will move randomly. It's frustrating and frustrating that this game requires the player to think. One of the many examples of one of the most basic elements of the game. It shouldn't be necessary for the entire game that the player runs into obstacles and can't move forward or back. They should simply walk in a straight line in the original, and there's no obstacle preventing them from walking in a straight line as long as it takes them out of the danger zone in between enemies and their own AI. However, this isn't the case, all enemies in the game are not running randomly around. Many have specific behaviors and a few are extremely fast. And if you want to get a sense of how much of the game this is an issue, then it is very clear to me every time a new enemy comes into my line of sight, that its AI has been tweaked significantly. The enemy is far quicker that it was when the game was first released, and this is even when the AI is not in battle because they're "on a short break" as it were. At times, it even makes the enemy fight much more aggressively than before. I could have never realized that there was a noticeable difference until after playing the game much longer than I should have, and then I realized that there was a much more pronounced difference.

The enemy AI in this game is far faster than it was when the game was first released

I think I'm mostly just being really stupid and acting like a fool, and I'm not sure if that's any good. It's kinda a lot better if I can get a couple of my friends to join in the action, and then I can be like 'Well, I'm getting to play this big-game card, and in return we'll keep each other safe from evil'…"

"If you go on a mission that is completely uninterested in you, then your friends will go nuts because they can't believe you're actually acting this way," Max explained. "And the mission won't really help you because everyone will be on their own and they'll have to do their best to avoid the others. But you'll probably get your fair share of 'I feel bad that you went on a mission that I didn't like because I didn't want to break the group up'. Yeah, that's pretty good."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing."

"It also feels nice to make friends, isn't it?" Max inquired. "…I mean, that's not something you can go around saying all the time. It's not something you can say to everyone." Max's smile was still a little crooked, but it was also genuine. She had her own way of saying things, and that helped keep her from having to worry about who she was talking to.

"I'll probably go back to my old life, though." Max admitted. "I'll tell you one thing, though." Max continued. "I guess that is just because of the way you are. I don't know. I don't have any idea what happened, or even if you did. But you're always happy, and you are always happy. You're always… kind and wonderful. And you are such a… wonderful friend." She started to say the last part with a smile, but a single word escaped herself. It was not exactly a thing that she could just utter casually, but she felt like telling the truth for once. "And… it's nice for you to see that."

The smile had been gone from Max's face so all she did was try to hold in a laugh. How did I miss that? It had been way back when her face was a bit more flushed. Did she really just get that red? The last time I saw her it was one in the bathroom after a few too many drinks or something… How did we never notice this?

"Okay… that's some real good drinking you've got there," she said, making the girl nod and smile a bit more. "Just want you two to know you're not alone in your love of booze." She was smiling that much though, didn't she? "No? Really? You guys are really good friends of yours right?"

The girl had been silent for a minute or two, and when Max opened her mouth there was that same smile. The girl in question was really good friends with her, as well, if she remembered what they were like… or had we? I was pretty sure I'd been pretty good friends of hers… but then I'd started looking at her like a kid looking at his idol. I'd told Max and Chloe that I'd gone away and then returned, but she didn't seem worried. Was she… concerned for some reason?

"And you're going home with her, right?" Max asked, her eyes still on the girl.

"Aha, yeah," the girl answered. She pulled her phone out of her pocket while she spoke. "Sorry for the delay, but I got in, and she and I were talking… I can help you get some gas or something if you need me, too." She paused. "You know, something about your little friend… maybe, you know, you and her could get some ice cream out there, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta goes around town to see a doctor.

He is put through the paces of a typical doctor's office, where he hears people calling him names: " Mr. W✪ C N'M", " Mr. C N'M", " Mr. A M," " Mr. W C N'M", and some others, which he later learns by overhearing them on his phone. He is told that " his tumours' are " completely " a side " and that " he should wait, though " he doesn't'think his treatment will " solve " his tumours'. He is forced to listen to other patients, but is so traumatized that he decides when it's a time to have another treatment .

For a child with a very complicated history, the child's family are often very supportive and attentive to helping them to cope. Even if they need further support later on in life, they are in the know about when and with whom an assessment should be considered to help them cope.

One of the most helpful services for these children are those child mental health and wellbeing centres. These are places where patients who need to seek help and who are in the process of being assessed will be accommodated. Their help is crucial for them because they don't want to come to the hospital and have things to cope with. They need help to deal with the trauma which has affected the child's life and has left its mark there.

With that said you could be talking about one thing or another and I don't want to give you the same feeling as the mother who says something and it comes back to bite her.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta tries to call in sick. However, this only makes his sister, Zamasu, mad. Zamasu sends him to Earth, the last place he is supposed to be. Then, Gohan finally reaches the Saiyan World. He finds there that the World is different from on Earth. They have to battle to find a way back to his home planet (because it's filled with evil). Zamasu tells Gohan that they should meet again, and gives him the Super Saiyan God's Kaio-ken.

Gohan meets a different guy in the world and is told about his family history, which Gohan has not known before. He is then asked about Gohan's past. When asked about his family, the guy tells him, "Well if I knew, I wouldn't be a fool, like you." The group then goes to where he was born, after a couple of weeks, they find his home has been destroyed. They return to Earth. Gohan realizes that the Earth has become an enemy since he left.

After the destruction of his family, he goes to Earth-9996 and finds that his children live there. He decides to go to Earth-9997 and finds that his children are still alive. He realizes the world is a better place when people love each other.

Back on Earth-9997, the people, especially the citizens called the New Men, are working hard to make the world a better place while they try to avoid violence from the government. The men are aware of Super Power Day and have decided to stage a Super Power Challenge. It is known to be similar to the Super Man versus The Man Who Laughs event of the 1960s.

The New Men defeat G.I. Joe and The Empire of Atlantis. They attack Super Power Day with the intention of creating a Super Power. Super Power Day is put at severe risk due to the fact that some of the weapons they use are illegal.

T.N.T. appears and gives the New Men the New Rules of Super Power Day and sends them back to Earth-9997, so that they can continue to help out Earth in other ways (like beating The Thing in a game of golf and finding the missing pieces to a key). It's up to the Avengers to stop T.N.T. once and for all.

It's been 20 years since the Avengers went back in time in their latest film, but that didn't mean all the other heroes were happy and happy-spirited about their return. When T.N.T. finds a secret that will change the future by affecting a particular day (specifically, the day the new Avengers and T.N.T. were going to fight The Thing in a game of golf) he will stop at nothing to bring the secret down and turn humanity's entire future into a day that doesn't involve superhero fights.

It's an all-out war, as we'll see.

T.N.T. has three major plans in place. First of all, as mentioned earlier, the organization is working with other institutions such as the Union of Ukrainian Catholic Bishops with the aim of promoting a new theological orientation of the Ukrainian Catholic Church.

The second plan is to establish a new structure with three institutions, one for each major denomination from the Orthodox to the Catholics. That way, the organization "will have three different ministries on the basis of local conditions, and this is what we want to do," said the group's president.

The third plan is the creation of a public media channel which can be used for different types of educational purposes within Ukraine in order to promote theological training.

The leaders admitted that they have some worries about the financial and technical aspects of the project because they will have to overcome problems in terms of money, equipment, and the ability to hire and train staff in the Orthodox Church in order to build up a platform to serve as the main media platform within the Ukrainian Catholic Church.

"In general, we believe that the Church in Ukraine can do a very powerful job in spreading theological orientation," the paper's editorial board said, adding they expected that by the end of the year the school would be preaching the Gospel in three local congregations.

A report submitted to the European Parliament by the Ukrainian Orthodox Church and issued last June said that "the Ukrainian Orthodox Church is growing in a number of key areas, including the number of its faithful, its youth and its clergy. According to the latest data, from 2012 to 2017, the faithful in Ukraine numbered in the low hundreds, while the youth stood at about 15-25 years of age. The clergy, while there is a good number at the national level, are much less numerous in the number of bishops of Ukraine; in the Catholic Church there are fewer than 3,000 bishops of Ukraine, whereas in the Orthodox Church there are more than 13,000 dioceses, with a total of more than 100,000 clergy and their families. "


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, after several minutes of talking with a woman with an obvious accent, a woman who's obviously in the know, Vegeta decides to head into the forest. However, before he can get there, Vegeta senses a new and very powerful enemy on the horizon: Gogeta, the king of Gogeta Village, the village which Goku and his friends live in. Vegeta goes off to fight Gogeta while Goku and the others head on up to Gogeta Village. Meanwhile, Goku heads out on his own to fight the Kaiōshin after hearing that he is their superior. He first kills Gogeta's servant. When he finds Nappa, he starts to think that all of the other Kaiōshin are under Goku's spell and that he is the reincarnation of Goku. He fights the Kaiōshin, kills him, and returns to Saiyan form.

When the rest of the group arrives back in Gogeta Village, they find their house has been ransacked, as Vegeta had gone on a rampage. With the help, they recover the stolen Dragon Balls, and find themselves to be attacked by Kami, who is now a member of the Dragon Team! It is Vegeta who stops them. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Nappa are having a conversation about Goku's absence in the series. It is revealed that while Nappa is interested in Goku as well, he has grown bored. However, when Goku returns at the end of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', he and the rest of the Dragon Team are disappointed by Goku's presence.

In Dragon Ball GT, when the group are talking about the new Saiyan hero and where they believe it will lead their galaxy, Nappa mentions Goku's absence, but his interest is focused on Nappa's future. Nappa claims he will always be at Vegeta's side due to what they have achieved together. He then leaves, leaving behind the Dragon Ball GT GT-R. During the fight with King Piccolo, the GT GT-R is destroyed due to the King's blast of energy but luckily Vegeta and Nappa escaped and made it to Earth.

In Dragon Ball GT: Final Mission, the GT GT-R is seen in the ruins of Planet Vegeta, alongside the other GuraGuraGura and VegetaGuraGura; these two vehicles were damaged in the battle against Goku, but were restored afterwards.

In Dragon Ball GT: Resurrection 'F', the GT GT-R appears again at the final battle against Freeza at Future Cell's Tower, the GT GT is later seen in the background while Vegeta and Nappa are talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta speaks to his uncle‖,‖

and his uncle‖ comes back with some medicine,‖ and then a little girl comes in with a bad case of pneumonia, and he says‖ 'you should be strong,‖ we'll treat you right,'‖ so he goes to get a pack of cigarettes‖ and when he gets back, he looks at the little girl and‖ ‹I can tell it's you,‖ he tells the nurse‖,‖ and she says‖ 'you're too young,'‖ and he says‖ 'I know.‖'

‹So he just got up and went out to the kitchen,‖ he says‖ and he lights the cigarette he had been nursing all morning. And then a young boy comes in, and his name is Krillin,‖ and he's looking for something,‖ he says‖ and he has Krillin‖ things,‖ and Gohan thinks‖ 'Gohan needs a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta went had managed to get everyone's feelings of satisfaction down on paper. He says the most he wants is the usual six-minute treatment that he gave Goku to get his spirit right. Vegeta doesn't agree, and says he wants more, more than that.

He shows Bulma a new transformation he made for himself, a more muscular, muscled look. Bulma says he's getting a little too ripped for her tastes. Vegeta thinks this is more than just an image change. He shows him the transformation he made to look like Goku, but a little more "masculine." Bulma doesn't like this, but Vegeta says it makes him look more "manly."

The Saiyan Prince says he wants to do this because it will make him feel more confident. Goku says he thinks Vegeta is just a little crazy. Gohan, Pan, and Yamcha say they'd never be caught dead in a costume like this. Vegeta says it's only for a couple of weeks, and he'll change back when he gets back to his home planet. Goku says the others are all wearing costumes to the festival and he's not, but Vegeta tells him he'd like him to join them.

Gohan, Pan, and Yamcha start to complain, and Vegeta says he doesn't mind it because they look good. Goku asks if he can join, but Vegeta says he has to be on time, but Goku says he'll just meet him on the way, just for that. Pan and Yamcha tell him they'll follow, and then Gohan and Pan walk off.

Goku watches the parade with Videl, and tells her they'll stop by the hospital before heading off to the festival. She tells him not to bother and says she can handle her own problems.


	10. Chapter 10

Then he goes back to work. The day's work starts slow, but Vegeta is up early and can't wait to get to work. He tells Krillin to wake up soon, and Goku's already at the entrance. Goku walks in, and Vegeta says his usual thanks. Goku asks about Vegeta's training and he's happy to tell him that it's been going really well. He says that he wants to have a real fight, and Vegeta agrees. Vegeta says that he's had a lot of bad experiences in the past. He asks why Goku wanted to get back to Earth, but Goku says it's just a simple visit. Vegeta asks Goku what he was doing here, and Goku says that he's trying to get a little exercise. Vegeta says that he's been training hard, and he wants to beat Goku again. Vegeta says that he'll do everything he can to get a victory, so Goku has to let him win, but Goku says that he can't do that just yet.

Goku asks Vegeta if he can show him his ki. Vegeta says that he can't, but he can tell the strength of a person with just one look. After the fight, Vegeta is revealed to be a level 9 Super Saiyan, making him far stronger than Goku and even a God of Destruction.

After Vegeta defeats Future Trunks, Goku and Vegeta have a little argument before the battle starts. After defeating Android 17 and Android 18, Vegeta and Goku get into a fight in which Vegeta tells Goku that it will be fun to battle Super Saiyan Blue Goku, before Goku says he is going to be his enemy the entire time. Vegeta says that Goku has grown since they fought. Goku then begins to beat Vegeta up, however, he soon realizes he needs to get stronger if he is going to beat Cell, so he decides to go Super Saiyan Blue.

After Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue transformation, Goku wonders where his Super Saiyan God form was. Gohan says that it was in Piccolo, but he was able to take over Vegeta's body, making the transformation possible and also making him stronger than he was before. Vegeta tells him that he's been a bit stronger since then, but not by much. The two continue talking, and Vegeta says he still can't seem to get up. Gohan asks why, and Vegeta says he's been out for so long, he couldn't find a single muscle to stand on, much less use his powers. He's been working out with his old friends and training his body, but he never has any real results. Vegeta asks him what his parents are up to, and Goku says he hasn't heard from them in a long time. Vegeta says he'll tell him, but Goku says he's going to train anyway, so Vegeta has no choice but to follow him.

Goku and Vegeta go to a gym, which has a special place for the strongest fighters in the world. The place is packed, but there are some people who have gone to the tournament who are not going there. Goku says that if he doesn't defeat Frieza he will be disqualified, but Frieza is already at full power and Goku can't defeat him with a single punch. Vegeta and Goku argue that he is stronger than the others, but Goku has no idea who he is and Vegeta tells Goku that he needs to beat him. Goku is confused but realizes that they are fighting the same opponent, Frieza. Goku goes to his Hyperbolic Time Chamber (which he got from Bulma) to wait for Vegeta, but is unable to sleep. Vegeta tells him that his power is getting worse and says that he has a bad feeling about this. Goku is surprised and asks why Vegeta thinks that, then he gets a bad feeling. Vegeta says that he has a bad feeling about Frieza and that his hatred of him will never go away, but Vegeta is not sure if Frieza wants to kill him or not. Vegeta's suspicion becomes even stronger when he hears the news that Frieza has come to Earth. He is shocked when he hears that Frieza has the same power level as him. Vegeta also hears the news that Frieza is a Super Saiyan God and has used his full power against Cell, which makes him even more worried.

Vegeta wonders what Goku and the others are going to do, especially Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta who all have powers of their own. He asks if he should stop fighting, saying that he can't win, and if he dies, he will be erased from the future. Goku tells him that he is not afraid of dying, just not yet. Gohan says they mustn't fight because they have not enough power to win, but Vegeta says they should win because of how proud he is of his father.

As they continue to fight, Vegeta continues to gain the upper hand, but at the last moment, Goku and the others arrive to their aid and give Vegeta a push which sends him flying back and leaves him unconscious on the ground. They tell him that the only way to stop his ki is to use his own, and with Vegeta's strength and power now in his control, Goku can only hope that Gohan and Goten will be strong enough to stop him from getting further. As Goten is about to fight, Goten's power begins to go up again, and he manages to stop Vegeta long enough to use his new power to fight on par with him. Vegeta then uses a final blast, but Goku manages to dodge it and use the last of his energy to destroy Vegeta with a final Kamehameha. Goten then tells Goku that he was the one who saved his life.

During the end, Goku is seen flying on top of Goten's new Spaceship. After Goku lands on the ship, Goten asks why Goku came back to Planet Vegeta; to which Goku tells him that he came to see if Vegeta would show him a new home. Goku then asks Goten if he would like to go to Planet Namek with him, but Goten refuses, saying he only wants to go home, as he has no family on the Earth. As they fly away from the battlefield, Vegeta tells Goku that he wishes he was with him, and that he thinks he should go with him.

Epilogue

After the battle, Goten asks Goku how it was. Goku tells him that it was great, though he didn't really enjoy the battle much. He then says that Vegeta is his best friend and is glad he can be with him again, though he wonders why Vegeta is so angry.


End file.
